When I Notice
by KittyCici
Summary: Sora, an OC, is a high school student who is always happy go lucky. The problem is, someone is always watching her every morning, always noticing her. She feels the presence near, but dosen't know who it is. But will the person who's always watching her help her when she gets kidnapped? Rated M for later lemons. DeidaraXOC then GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do NOT kill me. This is my first time trying a story like this, so take it easy! Anywhoo, this first chapter is when everybody is in 7****th**** grade, I guess. The main character in the story is Sora, an OC.**

**I don't own Naruto. I don't even own Sora and Chi, because Awesomekagamine owns them :P All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy the show. (Or fanfic.)**

Chapter 1

SORA'S POV

I let myself walk on the crisp, dew grass under my feet. The humidity in the air was cool, and I could hear birds chirping in the distance. Only one word could describe this sceneramic morning: beautiful. Yes, the outskirts of Konoha were simply breathtaking. I let in a deep inhale, then sighed. '_It's a new day…_' I thought aloud. I should be exploring new things. But unfortunately, I also had things to do, so daydreaming would have to wait.

As I walked back to the village, I could sense a pair of eyes watching me. As I turned and looked around, I saw no one, but I knew they saw me. Trying to ignore the eerie feeling, I ran as far as I can to my school- I knew I was already late.

"Sora-chan! Hurry up!" I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see that it was my bestest friend in the universe, Akumu Chi. Walking towards her, I immediately turned on my happy-go-lucky personality.

"Chi-san! You're late too?" I managed to say brightly. She then smirked, and I gave her a high five.

"Eh, who cares? Those teachers need lives, anyways." Chi said. Sure, she has a sinister aurora and is evil to everyone, but she's DEFINETLY not like that with me. And I was _really _grateful for that.

As we tried to sneak into homeroom, our teacher Kakashi glared at us as we were coming in.

"Well I guess you two were enjoying the view outside, huh?" He said. Everyone in our class started to laugh. My face turned red as a tomato, while Chi just shot a cold glare, which made everybody shut up. Boy, was I glad I was with her.

"Ahaha…I think we got stuck in time travel,eh?" I joked.

"Yea, well… maybe you should just go to school the _normal _way next time." Master Kakashi replied.

"Okie Dokie!" As I sat down at my seat, I noticed Hinata wasn't looking too well. "Oi, Hinata-chan!" I whispered, being that she sat right next to me. She turned around to face me, my brown eyes meeting her clear white ones.

"O-Ohayo Sasayaku-sama" I frowned when she called me that. "You don't have to call by my last name, Hinata-chan. Just call me Sora!"

"O-Okay…" I looked at the worried Hyuga.

"What's wrong? Is it about Naruto-kun again?" She paused, staring at me blankly, then turned away from me. I can tell she was hiding a blush. She then twiddled with her fingers.

"N-no, not r-really, Sora-chan. I j-just want to g-get to kn-know him b-better, that's all…" Aww. It's so cute when she stutters like that because of Naruto. "I know you will! I just hope he notices you more!" I said, after giving my happiest smile. Hinata grinned, then said, "Th-thanks for c-caring, Sora. You're a good friend" she managed to say. "Sure, no prob!"

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Y-you like Itachi-sempai? One of the most popular boys in school?!" I couldn't help but to say it out loud. We were _finally _out of school; it seemed like the whole year went by in there.

"Shhhh! Don't speak so loud! And I just think that he's…interesting, that's all." Chi replied back, a hint of pink on her cheeks. I grinned.

"Oh, well…maybe you should go talk to him. After all, he_ is _part of the awesome Akatsuki group." Chi stared at the sky (A/N: Sora means Sky! But she's not looking at her friend, she's looking at the _actual_ sky XD) as she thought about it. "Y-yeah, maybe I should" she replied, as we stayed silent for the rest of the way.

We said our goodbyes and went our merry way. Having a blank expression on my face, I turned to go to the outskirts of Konoha again, the same place where I was this morning, and every morning to be exact. As I layed down on the grass I started to daydream, where it's the only place that I can be _free. _But I just can't help wondering about who is behind those pair of eyes who _notices _me here.


	2. Chapter 2

"**I don't own Naruto, but if I did, then Gaara would be my HUBBY."**

**Chapter 2**

…**..**

THREE YEARS LATER

Everybody seems to be getting distant from me, ever since high school started. I guess I can't blame them; I was always meddling into other people's lives. Or maybe they're just getting annoyed of my cheeky personality? Maybe I'm just thinking nonsense. After all, I still have Chi, and Itachi is actually her _boyfriend._ All I have is a large mouth.

I could hear the voices of chatterboxes all in the lunchroom. Observing the scene around me, I spotted an empty table, which was taken by the 'bitchy group' a few seconds later. The bitchy group that Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Karin were in. The bitchy group that always targeted the weak people, always flirting with Sasuke, whom I feel bad for. The bitchy group that was just….bitchy. And most of them consisted of sluts. Seeing their faces, I quickly backed away, not wanting to bother _them_. Ugh, where's a seat when you need one?

I finally gave up and sat in the hallway after searching every inch of that lunchroom. I slowly pulled out my bento box from my backpack. That's when I eyed Itachi Uchiha down the hallway. The 'sexy beast' that's dating my best friend. I'm glad that Chi is happy, but what's up with Itachi and his group? They're just plain creepy. Not honking my own horn but-

"_Helloo,_ earth to Sora. Where's Chi?" Itachi asked for the thousandth time. I suddenly broke out of my daydreaming and answered back. "H-Hai, she went to beat the crap out of somebody in the lunchroom for tripping her on purpose"

"Hn. That's my Chi." Itachi said proudly, He then bent down and patted my head before going in the lunchroom of chaos. I giggled at the thought of him treating me like I was his little sister. As creepy as he is, he's always nice to me. Still, I have doubts…

**Deidara's POV**

Leaning on my locker, I spotted Sora heading towards her own, just two lockers down from mine. I looked down at the sophomore. Her pink, soft hair and brown eyes were quite…astonishing. I smirked at her to see if I can grab her attention. Sure enough, it did, because she quickly turned her head away and looked down once she saw me, obviously trying to hide the redness on her cheeks.

Not that she liked me or anything.

Heh, it's quite the opposite, un. I've always thought she was a little scared of us, even though her best friend _is_ Itachi's girlfriend. All that being set aside, she is EXACTLY the person that I want to show my art to. To show her what true art is. And art, is an explosion. We'll probably have fun later on, yeah. Sora Sasayaku, you will soon be mine, and mine alone.

**Back to Sora's POV**

I turned around and walked towards my last period class. Ah, I just _knew_ they were creepy! Why else would Deidara-sempai look at me like that?! Imagine what the rest of the Akatsuki do(even though I only met Itachi and Deidara). I was about to take a few more steps into the room until someone close behind me leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Pay attention, Sasayaku san." I suddenly froze in my tracks, as I noticed Deidara eyeing me as he passed by. Out of sheer kindness and respect, I bowed to him. "Gomen ne!" I apologized, saying it a little too loud. But all I saw him do was turn around and smirk at me again. That smirk…sent shivers down my spine.

Somehow, my book bag felt surprisingly light. I stopped, thinking about it. Did I forget something? Oh crap, my textbook!

Ugh, how could I forget about my textbook in school? Especially since I have a project due tomorrow? Boy, am I ever so stupid.

I walked up the steps of this living hell of a school, my legs tired from running so much. I just hope the homeroom door isn't locked. If it is, I'm DOOMED. Just as I was about to walk in, I heard voices from in there. All those snickers and giggles…..no, it couldn't be…The Bitchy Group?

"….She's so stupid" I heard one of them say. "and her perky personality towards people is a pain in the ass. Too bad shes a friend of Itachi's girlfriend." Surely they couldn't be talking about me… I gathered up the courage to go in, despite hearing their…conversation.

One step was all it took to walk into a danger zone.

I felt at least five pairs of eyes watching me like I was some type of prey as I entered. Having my eyes staring down at the floor at all times. I headed to the back where I forgot my textbook under the desk. Before I bent down to look for it, I heard snickers again from the front of the classroom again. Sure enough, when I looked to find it, it SURELY WASN'T THERE. I turned around to see Shion (the slut) holding something _very _familiar. Damn, why didn't I left it in my locker?

"Looking for this?" she asked while waving it in the air.

"Oh, uh, yeah, thanks Shi-"

"See, heres the problem. We lost our textbook, so we're gonna borrow yours, Sora."

"But I need-"

"We don't give back stuff to people like you. But don't worry, we'll take good care of it, ok? I'm sure can find another way to do your project."

CURSE the Bitchy Group.

I felt my eyes get watery. No, I am NOT gonna cry. Not here, not now. As this day couldn't get any worse.

"And if you disagree to our offer, we'll spread rumors around this whole school that you have wet dreams of Sasuke." Karin added.

…Wet dreams of Sasuke? The hell? I am not going down without saying something first. "Ha, that's funny, because it seems like your slut team does the same. I don't even _like_ Sasuke." Heh, that outta do it. I pissed them off. "Oh, and ill be_ taking _my textbook, thank ya very much." I said before walking over to Shion and trying to snatch it out of her hand. UNfortunately, she was stronger than me, and I fell backwards and landed on my ass. Ouch. Then looked up, and saw evil glares staring down at me.

"Get out of here, dense dimwitted bitch."

I would've laughed if I wasn't hurt. Instead of doing that, I stood up, ran out of the building, and ran like there was no tomorrow.

See, here's the thing about my life: its hard to notice situations around me.

That's why im a 'dense, dimwitted bitch'.

I felt the cold, fall wind pass across my cheek, making my tear stains evaporate into the air. I noticed a couple pass by me holding hands and enjoying life. And it made me wonder…why cant I be happy? Another tear slid down my cheek as my pink, frizzy hair tickled my face. I brushed a strand of hair back behind my ear, and looked for my usual spot outside of Konoha. Behind the big, old sakura tree, I slid down and hugged my knees. After a few minutes, something was vibrating in my pocket. I took my phone out too see who the caller ID was.

Chi.

Should I tell her? Before I had time to decide, I answered it, not wanting Chi to worry. Well, she already is. I know she is.

"SORA! Where are you?! You weren't at our meeting place outside after school! Did you have to go home early? You could've told me, I would've had Itachi drive you-"

"I-Im fine Chi… I just have to go. See you tomo-" I immediately stopped my sentence when I heard rustling in back of the tree I was leaning on. What was that? Eh, probably my imagination. Just before I was about to hang up the phone, I heard it again. And this time it was getting CLOSER. I jerked my head back too see what was going on, but I found nothing.

_But its getting closer…_

Never once in my life have I been scared of this forest until now… I backed up from the tree, unsure of what to do.

Is it a wild animal? Oh gosh, I hope not. Better leave while I can…

As soon as I took another step, I felt someone's breathing on my neck. And before I knew it, someone put one hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming, and one hand wrapped around my waist. My phone slipped out of my hand and dropped on the ground. Oh crap, what am I gonna do? I tried breaking myself free, even kicking, but obviously that didn't work because he or she was much stronger than me. Like the weakling I am. Ah besides the point….

I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!

Could this day get any worse? Well, it just did.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Later [rape] lemon in chapter! Although it might be crappy…. First time.**

**Anyways, enjoy…. **

**~trying new things today~**

…**..**

Itachi POV

"AH where the FUCK is Sora?!" I heard my girlfriend Chi scream. This day isn't just going well at all. First Sasuke switched my toothbrush this morning with his own, girls keep swooning over me like I'm a playboy (don't they know I already have someone?), Tobi got on my last damn nerve, and now Sora is missing. And hell, I don't even have to tell you how Chi is reacting to this. Yup, flipping tables and all that kind of shit.

"Where do you think she went?" I heard her go ask Hidan, who was sitting on the couch. Looking bored.

"Bitch please, I'm sure she's tired of being a virgin and wanted some dick." Hidan replied.

"Woah, Hidan, that's too far…" but I got interrupted by Chi.

"what the fuck did you just say, Hidan?" Here we go again…

"You heard me, over-protective bitch."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Go fuck yourself. I'm not dealing with this shit." And with that, Hidan got up and exited through the back door of our hangout. The hell is his problem? When I looked back, I noticed that Chi had her head down and her eyes were getting watery. Wait. Chi, cry? This is Chi we're talking about here. CHI. She NEVER cries. But when it comes to Sora, she cares a lot.

I walked over to her and bent down. Although people say that we don't show any emotion at all, we actually do sometimes. I reached out to hold her hands in my own.

"She's supposed to be here. Hanging out with us. Having a good time. Acting crazy. Eating a whole bunch of candy. Laughing. Why isn't she here now? We've looked all over for her. I don't understand…."

Then she paused for a minute.

"You don't think she was kidnapped, do you?" she asked me. I looked away, not wanting to think the worst. I just shook my head. "Don't think the negatives."

"Demo…I can't just stand here and do nothing. I have to search for Sora again."

Then I smiled at how determined she was to find her. "Hn. That's my Chi." I said one my famous quotes. We got ready to go outside again to look round more. As I was putting on my jacket, I stopped and wondered: did one of _our _guys in the group planned this? They said they _did _need a girl for something…I suddenly shook the idea out of my head. Heck, I don't even know the details. Pffft, like they were take Sora. They haven't even met her, did they?

_Still…_

…

**Sora's POV**

Ugh… where am I? I looked around me, and everything was blurry. And my head was spinning.

I rubbed my eyes rather childishly, and I started to see that the room I'm in is mostly filled with darkness. Since when did I turn off the lights? I was about to get out of the bed, when I noticed that the bed I was in didn't _feel _like my bed.

Wait.

Everything came back to me now. Oh yea that's right, I got kidnapped. Crap! The person might just be in this very room…

And sure enough, he was, because I felt a hand grab my left arm, and squeeze it tightly. "Heh. Woke up already, Sasayaku?" I heard his voice say. That voice….isn't that….

"D-Deidara Sempai?!" I shrieked. This CAN'T be happening. Now I'm really scared….no wonder he's been smirking at me all this time!

"What do you want with me?" I asked, even though I was scared of the answer he's gonna give me. Probably even more. Ugh, don't think the negatives, Itachi always used to say…

But it's not working for me right now.

"I think you already know what that answer is." He whispered. I saw him moving in the dark, pulling out something from his pocket. Hold on, that's a needle!

I squirmed to try to get out of his grip, but he injected me in the arm that he was holding. Suddenly, I stop moving; and it feels like im getting weaker…

"Wha-What…was…that…" I tried to say. I tried to look at him, but I couldn't. but he was getting closer to me, and now I just can't stop trembling.

He was so close, and I could've sworn I saw him smirk before he raised my chin to lean in and press his lips to mine. I froze and held my breath, unable to do anything. I was too weak to even pull away from him. A teardrop formed in my eye when he put his hands on my side and leaned his head into my neck, making me lay back down on the bed. He was on top of me now. His lips pressed softly on the side of my neck, and I got even more scared. He made a trail of kisses and hickeys before he nibbled on my ear. I bit my lip when he did that.

"Please…stop…" I said through the kisses.

"Sorry, no can do, Sora. You're mine now, so your going to have to adjust and get used to this."

"but you're… hurting me…"

"Shh, just relax."

He distracted me during the kisses, and his hands tugged off my shirt. My face must have turned all shades of red when he stared at my chest.

"…They're bigger than I thought they would be, un. Why hide them?" He grinned.

I turned my head to the side, trying to hide from embarrassment. He took off my bra in a matter of seconds, then cupped them in his hands and started massaging them, making them harder. And somehow, he was licking them…with his…hands. For my pain, and not my pleasure. God, it hurts…why was he doing this? Someone, help me…

That's when I felt tugging at my pants. Faster than I could blink, he had them off me. My eyes widened, and I whimpered, fearing the worst. Realizing that he was way stronger than me in my condition, he might just do it. Deidara must have sensed my fear, because he crashed his lips with mine again, his tongue exploring then taking dominance in my mouth. It obviously distracted me, because then I felt his finger slide into my lower part. I flinched and more tears came down my face. He inserted a second digit, and then a third, fingering deeper into me. I couldnt take it any more- I let out a moan, which I didn't mean to let out.

"Hn, so u _do_ like it. Don't deny it, I know u do." Deidara said in my ear.

"N-no I don't! I don't like anything youre doing to me. Please, don't go any further…" I pleaded.

"Nope, not turning back now. Im about to make you become one with me, Sora Sasayaku."  
I shuddered when he said that, and I bit my lip again. So…this is it? Am I going to lose my virginity? Maybe it won't be that bad….ah what am I saying?

He paused for a minute to to take his own pants off, and a few seconds later I felt his own member inserting into me.

_Stop.._

The pain was unbearable. I reached up to pin my hands on his shoulders, as he was ripping the insides out of me. "I-It hurts! Stop…please!" I screamed and flinched as he broke through my virgin wall. A flood of tears escaped through my eyes now, not caring if I looked hopeless. But he'd done the deed, and there was nothing I could have done.

At first, he started to go real slow, in and out. Then he escalated and moved faster, cradling my hips at the same time. It was tearing me up on the inside. He must think that I was so tight. I heard him grunt a few times, and I couldn't catch my breath myself. I closed my eyes the whole time-I didn't want to look at him anymore. I started to whimper, but I constantly bit my lip to keep them from escaping again.

"S-SEMPAI!" I screamed, unable to hold it. As I started to reach my own climax, Deidara moved even faster, and eventually I felt something warm as he came inside me. I felt so sick I didn't even know how to feel.

Why me, of all people?

He took a minute to catch his breath, before pulling out of me and collapsing next to me. Unable to say anything, I start crying again. I cant believe what just happened to me. As I was breaking down, I felt Deidara move in closer and put his arms around me, pressing me real close to him. Being furious as I was with him, I couldn't even pull away from, because of the drug he gave me. He just let me sob into his chest.

"Im sorry that youre hurting, Sora. I really am. But I just had to." I heard him say.

"Then...(sniff) why did…(sniff) you…?"

"…I just had to." He sighed. Then he went back to stroking my hair.

Deidara. I used to respect him. And yet…

He raped me. And he could do it again, whenever he wanted.

With that last thought, I let numbness take over my mind.

In the hands of akatsuki.


End file.
